Legotown Police Station
The Legotown Police Station is the central headquarters for law enforcement in Legotown. It has appeared in a few films taking place in Legotown, including The Adventures of Legoman and A Friend of the Police. Location Details *Type of Location: Structure *Sub-Location of: Legotown *Appearances: Cops (unreleased); The Adventures of Legoman; A Friend of the Police; Alpha Team: Operation Deep City '' (not yet released)'' *Real or Fictitious: Fictitious History No history is given for the Legotown Police Station, merely acting as a headquarters for the LTPD. It is known, though, that in 2008, blue was added to the color palette of the police station's color scheme, which is reflected in some of the department's vehicles, like Chase McCain's pursuit jeep. The police also has a forest division, which can be seen in'' Late for the Soccer Match.'' Characters of Residency The following characters are commonly found at the Legotown Police Station *Captain Bill Stewart *Officer Max Denver *Chase McCain *Frank Honey *Officer Stanley Kenlow *Unnamed Police Lieutenant *Chief Marion Dunby Sub-Locations The following locations are a part of the Legotown Police Station. Helipad Though never visited in any Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, overview shots of the police station show that it does have a helipad. In these shots, there is usually a helicopter parked there. Briefing Room Only seen in the never-released Cops animated series, the briefing room is the main center for officer to recieve their missions and any important details. The room is assumed to be very spacious, with a podium for any speakers to stand behind. Wanted posters are also presumably stapled to the walls. Interrogation Room As seen in The Adventures of Legoman, the interrogation room is actually two rooms, separated by a wall with a piece of glass infused to it. In one half of the room, a table and some chairs sit around, as police officers watch what is happening in the other room through the glass. In the other room are two chairs and a table with a lamp on its surface. This room is used when a police officer is questioning suspects or witnesses. Recreation Room As seen in A Friend of the Police, the recreation room is a hangout for the police officers when they're off-duty. The room features a table and chair, along with a sofa, a flat-screen TV, a Blu-ray Player, a video game system, and a vending machine. There is also a loudspeaker mounted on the wall, so that alerts can be heard in this room. Trivia *The Legotown Police Station has also appeared in some 2002-2004 LEGO Studios movies; these are now lost. *In addition to the rooms listed above, the police station also has a garage, a mugshot room, and an office for the police chief. *The station may be mostly black and white, with blue here and there, but the tan and blue color scheme of the recreation room is influenced by the mission style of the police station from the USA original series Psych. Category:Film Locations Category:2009